Two of Hearts
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: I had written a one shot called Object of Affection. I decided to expand it into a full story. This is obviously a Pinger story. It will focus mainly on them although I am sure MAG may make their way into it. The rating is T but it could change however nothing will be graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Another day on the island with no hope of rescue in sight however Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. did not seem to mind. As much as he would prefer to be back in the States around his family and his friends the academic found that life on the island could be pretty darn pleasant at times. And this was one of those times. His blue eyes happened upon a vision sitting on a large boulder. A beautiful redheaded angel with the most incredible mystifying green emerald eyes he had ever seen. He could spend all day just soaking her in. Her beautiful red silky locks gently blowing in the breeze. Her smooth ivory skin shaded by a nearby palm tree. Her left arm was placed behind her while her other hand rested upon her lap. She spoke no words just looked about at the scenery around her as if she had no care in the world. Yes to Roy Hinkley with several suffixes to this name found Hollywood movie star Ginger Grant to be the most enchanting sensual being on Earth.

That redheaded glamorous sensual being was now smiling at a turtle who was crawling about the sand a few yards away. Whatever the creature was doing appeared to be humorous to the glamorous star as the Professor heard a delightful laugh escape from her. He enjoyed that sound. There probably wasn't anything he didn't enjoy about the voluptuous starlet. Her voice was like silk, her heart was made of gold. The Professor was quite aware of just how much the actress cared about her fellow castaways. He knew how close she was to the girl from Kansas, Mary Ann Summers. She was practically the girl's big sister. Always looking after her and giving her advice about one thing or another. The farm girl clearly looked up Ginger and even envied her a little saying she wished she could sing the way she did. Yes Ginger had a heavenly voice. There probably wasn't anyone on the island who loved that voice more than the Professor. Whenever she sang he was hypnotized. She drew him in like no other. He had heard many singers throughout his life but not one could compare to Ginger Grant. The scholar doubted very much anyone ever could. It just was not possible.

The Professor knew better than anyone, even Mary Ann, how there was a lot more to Ginger than just her physical beauty and her Hollywood façade. She was very bright and was always willing to pitch in to help whenever she could. If turning on the charm to a male visitor of the island would help them all get rescued and back home, she did it no matter how repugnant she may find that male. It was clear she was sickened by Igor that Russian cosmonaut, she rejected all his creepy advances however when push came to shove and someone had to lure him away from the space capsule, Ginger put on her best smile and her best act and did what she had to do. Same with Kincaid. What a monster he was. The woman cringed at the idea of that man touching her but Gilligan was in trouble and she had to whatever it took to help him so she swallowed her pride and put on her act that she was interested in the hunter. Of course there was the one time she flat out refused but the Professor could not fault her. It was the time that Tongo was on their island and he had kidnapped Ginger and held her in a cave. The clever starlet managed to keep him at bay and then hit him on the head with a coconut to make her escape. He was quite proud of her for that. However Tongo was still loose and they need to capture him somehow. They wanted to use Ginger as it appeared that ape man took a liking to her. Ginger said no. She didn't want any part of that. Looking back now the Professor could see she was right to refuse. After all, they didn't know that Tongo was just some wannabee actor. For all Ginger knew the man could have been dangerous and got really angry if they tried to bate him with her. So they talked Mary Ann into it.

The Professor recalled after they had captured what they thought was some ape man, he was walking in the jungle with Ginger and they stopped to watch as Gilligan tried to communicate with Tongo. Ginger was still a little frightened and he remembered her moving in just a bit closer to him as if to keep her safe. She always seemed to turn to him for that and he got a slight ego boost believing that she thought him brave.

There was one thing he didn't know. He didn't know what she was thinking at this very moment. Was she thinking about anything at all? Just enjoying the scenic beauty of the island? Or perhaps maybe…her thoughts were with him. Often he wondered to himself just what the gorgeous redhead thought about him. Sure he knew that she of course believed him to be smart, she said so many times. Especially that one time when she said she didn't know what they would do without his gray matter. But what did she think beyond that? Did she think more? Did she by chance dream of him at night? Was he a topic of conversation with Mary Ann when they did the laundry or the sewing and mending?

The Professor continued to watch the starlet sitting on that rock. His heart beat faster just by the way she was posed. She was now leaning back on both arms her legs stretched in front of her. A smile on her ruby red lips. He sighed to himself as he knew chances are he was the farthest thing from her mind. No she was more likely to be daydreaming about Cary Grant or Rock Hudson. Possibly Gregory Peck. Probably thinking about starring in a movie with one of these great actors. Seeing her name in lights. Cameras flashing. Fans screaming her name and their love for her. Yes that was more than likely what was going through her mind. It wasn't him. He was sure of it.

Roy looked at her for another minute or two before deciding to get to what he real purpose was, collecting plant samples. He pushed all thoughts of Ginger from his head and got to work.

While he was picking plants, Ginger looked over in his direction and smiled. There he was busy collecting plant samples for whatever purpose. The man simply loved science. He especially loved botany. Ginger happened to peek at the book he had been writing about ferns and she thought it quite interesting. He was certainly very knowledgeable when it came to ferns. She had to wonder if he was knowledgeable about other things. Did he notice things other than just plants. Like her for example. Did he notice her? Did he find her beautiful? It was hard to get a read on him. He was so logical all the time. Well except for those times she kissed him. Whether it was tricking a buffoon surfer, making a silent movie or helping him understand romance, when her lips touched his, all his logic and reason seemed to leave him. Especially when she was "coaching him" to be Cary Grant. He was so nervous she thought it endearing. It was like he was trying so hard to please her. Just like when he was rehearsing a scene from a play she was in. Her character shot his character however he fell and his nose was bleeding. The Professor was so apologetic she couldn't help but think it sweet. He so wanted to do his best for her and he felt like a failure. She assured him he wasn't. And she meant it. He wasn't awful. He was quite wonderful. It also did not escape Ginger's attention that while Mary Ann was also there, he seemed to not pay the slightest bit attention to that farm girl. He was more focused on her. She got the feeling that he probably had a crush on her and would simply do anything she wanted.

Ginger laughed a bit to herself thinking of the Professor carrying heavy rocks for her rock garden. That more man almost broke his back just because he wanted her to be happy. A rock garden is what she wanted and made her happy so he did it. She giggled remembering how he asked "Well just how many more do you think you're going to need?" And she replied. "Oh about twenty or thirty or forty." This while placing a gentle kiss on his nose. He seemed to lose all his strength and dropped the heavy boulder down on the sand.

Yes Ginger thought Roy Hinkley Jr was by far the most handsome, intelligent man she had come across in a long time. Which did make her think back to her original thought. What did go through his head when he saw her? Did he think of her at night when he was alone in his hut? Did he feel lonely in that hut? When she appeared in the morning at breakfast, did he notice her attire and think it was nice? Beautiful? Sexy? She couldn't tell. He would always smile a polite smile and say good morning to her however he did that with everyone. What did he do those hours he spent working at his lab table? Was she something that entered his mind at all? What she wouldn't do to get a look at his journal. What Ginger did know was that for one reason or another, she was completely helplessly in love with the man. She knew that from the beginning. When her eyes landed on him, she knew right away that she loved him. There really wasn't anything to think about. He was so much more different than the men in Hollywood. He wasn't trying to impress her with his fame or fortune or fancy car. He wasn't talking a big talk about how he could make her a big star. No. He was just simply Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. And she loved him.

As much as she wished she could stay there on that rock all day just admiring the Professor, she knew she was needed elsewhere. Mary Ann had a big load of laundry to do and she promised she would help her. Ginger hopped down from the rock and began to walk back towards camp.

The Professor briefly looked up seeing the movie star heading in his direction. As she approached him, he gave his usual polite smile. "Hello Ginger."

"Hello Professor." She greeted in her usual breathy voice.

The two held eye contact with one another saying not a word. Ginger longed to press her lips to his. If she could just feel his strong arms around her…..wait….why couldn't she? Why couldn't she just….Smiling again, Ginger reached over and gently stroked the academic's sandy brown hair. He stood up from his position and gazed back at the redhead. Ginger moved in closer and her lips found his kissing him softly. His arms went around her slender body as he returned her kiss. The pair stayed this way for another minute before Ginger broke the kiss. She smiled sensually at him before walking away towards camp. The Professor could not help but watch as her hips swayed as she faded from view. That was one extraordinary woman.

It was later at dinner the Professor sat barely touching his food. His mind was on the kiss he shared with Ginger earlier that day. He found himself looking over at the actress recalling what it was like to have her lips against his own and wanting to experience their taste again and again. His eyes watched as she smiled and laughed at some humorous tale Mr. Howell told about a business meeting he once had back home. The way her green eyes shined was fascinating to the academic. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful white smile and her gentle laughter. She was the most incredible beauty he had ever known.

The meal came to a close about fifteen minutes later and Mary Ann asked Gilligan if he would help her clear the table and wash the dishes. Ginger announced she was going to go retire to her hut for the night and wished everyone a pleasant evening. The Professor watched her as she left her hips swaying. As if in a trance, he stood up from his seat and followed her towards her hut. She opened the door and stepped inside. He carefully approached and stood in front of the dark wood door pondering what he should do. He wasn't sure what Ginger thought of their kiss that afternoon but he was dying to know. With some slight hesitation, he slowly knocked on the door and heard Ginger's voice say "Who's there?"

That voice. That sensual breathy voice he loved so much it drove him mad at times. He took a deep breath and said. "It's me. The Professor."

Ginger paused in her hairbrushing curious as to what he wanted. "Come in." She said as she then resumed her brushing.

The Professor opened the door and walked inside. "Hello Ginger." He greeted.

"Hi Professor." She said continuing to give her redlocks their customary one hundred strokes. "What is it you want?" She asked.

Steeling himself, he approached the movie star and gently reached over touching her cheek with his finger. "Nothing I…I was just thinking of that kiss this afternoon. It was pretty…incredible." He managed to spit out. "Didn't you think?"

Ginger smiled and placed her brush town on the table. "Is that why you came in here?" She asked with her green eyes shining. "You want to kiss me again?" She stood up and turned to face him. "Is that it?"

He swallowed before speaking. "I…well I thought that maybe you…"

"Professor there is a beautiful moon out. It's a perfect night for romance." She purred in her breathy voice.

"Um." Was all he could manage to say. For one reason or another he suddenly lacked the ability to speak. Finally after a minute he found his tongue. "It is rather nice." He said. "Perhaps we could go down to the beach and look at it."

"I'd love to." Ginger said with a smile. She linked her arm through his and they exited the hut.

The pair walked down to the beach and watched as the waves crashed onto the shore. The moon was full and shined brightly in the sky. The Professor looked at his companion and decided he best say something before he lost his nerve. "Ginger I…I wanted to tell you that…I am very fond of you."

"Fond of me?" Ginger said turning her head towards him.

"Yes." He said feeling a bit more relaxed now that he managed to get the words out. "I enjoy your company immensely. I like having you as my assistant in my lab. I find your conversation to be refreshing."

"Refreshing?" Ginger said unsure of where he was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." He said as he stopped walking. "Back home at the research center, it was all about science. Which chemical formula would work best and how much stronger a certain type of material could be made. Then references to past scientists and the work they did. I have to admit it got a bit boring at times. You on the other hand would tell me about the time you were in high school and you mixed ammonia with some kind of acid and got a date with a fireman."

Ginger was stunned. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do." He said. "I thought it was a rather delightful story. I could just picture you at age 17 in your chemistry class mixing chemicals together to see what happened. I am guessing you were something else at that age."

Ginger laughed. "I suppose so."

The Professor took her hands in his and she felt a shot of electricity run through her.

"Ginger." He began. "Every day we've been stranded here on this island I have noticed that we have grown closer. And I have become aware of how much I look forward to being alone with you whenever I can. I treasure our walks around the island because I like having you to myself."

"You do?" Ginger said with hope in her eyes and her heart beating fast in her chest.

"I do." He said. "What I'm trying to say Ginger is that…I would like us to be together. I am asking if you would…officially be mine."

"Be yours? You mean you want me to be your…girlfriend?" Ginger asked.

"Yes." The Professor said. "I want us to be..I want you to belong to me. I know I'm not probably saying this correctly. I have never been very good at this romance thing."

Ginger giggled. "Well I think you are doing wonderful. I would love to be your girl. I love you Professor."

He looked at her hoping that he heard right. "You love me?"

"Of course I do silly." Ginger grinned. "Why do you think I kissed you today? I love you."

"Oh." He said not knowing what else to say hating that he was fumbling for his words. Why couldn't he think of anything romantic to say just this once! "I…I'm…That is I mean…."

"You love me too." She finished for him.

"Yes." He said. "I do. I love you."

"Okay then." Ginger said nuzzling up to him. "What are you going to do about it?"

He gazed into her eyes before placing a kiss on her lips ever so gently. He recalled her instructions from her romance lesson about putting both arms around her so he quickly did as such and then also remembered how he was to hold her tighter cause she wouldn't break and she didn't care if her dress was crushed.

Ginger pressed herself closer to the academic and the kiss was deepened. It was a good minute or two before it broke. "There." Ginger said to him. "That wasn't so terrible was it?"

"There was nothing terrible about that." He said as he pulled her back in for another kiss in the moonlight.

It was four months later and the two were out by the oyster cove. They were gathering oysters for two reasons. One for dinner and the other to see if a pearl could be found as the Professor needed one for some experiment he was working on. Ginger worked diligently to pry open a shell to locate the pearl while wearing the Professor's blue lab coat. Her hair pulled back into a pony tail and black specs on her face. "Nothing." She sighed tossing it aside. "How could there be no pearls in any of these." She said.

"Keep looking." The Professor said. "We are bound to find one. I'm am certain of it."

"If you say so." Ginger said picking up another oyster. She stuck the knife in and pulled the shell apart. She saw something rather shiny inside and was puzzled. "What is this?" She asked picking up the object and inspecting it. It looked like a pink diamond. "That is strange." The actress said. "How did this get into the oyster? What are the odds that…" She stopped when noticed that pink diamond was attached to a silver band. "How…where did this come from?"

"I can tell you that." The Professor said. "I put it there."

"You put it there?" Ginger asked confused. "Why would you put a ring in an oyster shell.." She stopped when it came to her.

"My beautiful Ginger, will you marry me?" The Professor asked.

A smile spread across her face and tears of joy spilled out. "Oh darling…yes! Yes I will marry you!" The ring was slipped on her finger and she gazed at it. "It's so beautiful. Oh where did you ever get this?"

"It had belonged to my grandmother." The Professor explained. "I had brought it to Hawaii with me. My mother has a jeweler friend and she wanted to have the ring restored. I don't think either of them will mind that it now belongs to you."

"Oh darling!" Ginger said throwing her arms around him. "I love you! And I love that you want me to have this ring." She then pulled away and kissed him once more. "I promise I'll take care of it. I swear."

"I know you will." He then picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "That ring belongs on your beautiful hand." He leaned in and brought her back to him for another passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N I know they said on the show that the marriage ceremony had to be held on the water but I decided to do away with that and have it be on land. And the song mentioned is a Stevie Wonder song called For Once In My Life. One of my favorites. Enjoy this chapter. By the way MAG did manage to sneak their way in._**

* * *

"Married!" Mrs. Howell squealed when Ginger told her the news. "You and the Professor are getting married!"

"Yes!' Ginger beamed as she held her hand out showing off her ring. "It's true! I'm going to marry my darling Roy!"

Mary Ann jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh Ginger! I'm so happy for you! This is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "A wedding here on the island! It's so romantic! You and the Professor finding one another!"

Mrs. Howell smiled. "We have a lot of preparation to do." She said taking charge. "First thing is we need to find you a dress to wear. Too bad we aren't back home, you know Marnie's has most marvelous gowns…Well we will do our best with what we have."

Ginger giggled. "Mrs. Howell that is wonderful of you." She said. "But I thought I would just wear my white sequin gown. It's one of Roy's favorites."

"It is quite beautiful." Mrs. Howell said. "I supposed that will do but we need to properly accessorize." She stated.

Mary Ann spoke up. "Oh there are some lovely white flowers here on the island we could use. Maybe we could make something to put in your hair Ginger what do you think?"

"I like that idea." Ginger replied.

"You know." Mrs. Howell began. "For a wedding you need something old, some new, something borrowed and something blue."

"I know." Mary Ann said. "Ginger you can borrow my white pearl earrings! They would go perfect with your gown. That can be your something borrowed."

"That's sweet of you Mary Ann." Ginger smiled. "Thank you. I do adore those earrings. They are quite pretty."

"As for the new," Mrs. Howell said. "I have a stunning white scarf that I bought in Hawaii. We can make it into a veil."

"How wonderful." Ginger said. "I like that idea."

Mary Ann pondered about the something old. "I got it!" She said. "I know what you can use for something old…I have an antique bracelet that had belonged to my grandmother. You can wear that."

"Perfect." Mrs. Howell said. "Now for something blue…."

"Oh I already have that." Ginger grinned. "My darling Roy has sexy blue eyes."

Mary Ann giggled. "Ginger be serious." She said. "We need to think of something..wait Mrs. Howell…do you have anything elastic?"

"I'm not sure…why do you ask?" Mrs. Howell questioned.

"Perhaps the something blue can be Ginger's garter." Mary Ann explained. "If we had an item that was elastic we could make something from that."

"That's a splendid idea Mary Ann!" Mrs. Howell declared. "Come on girls…let's go look and see what we can find."

While the women all rushed to the Howell's hut, the men sat at the communal table. Three of them were staring at one in amazement.

"What?" The Professor said. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"I don't get it." The Skipper said. "Just how did you do it?"

"Do what?" The scholar asked.

"Do what?" Skipper repeated rolling his eyes. "How did you manage to land Ginger? She always talked about Cary Grant and Rock Hudson. Just how did you get her attention? How did you get her eyes turned your way?"

The Professor shrugged. "I don't know. But whatever it is I did I'm glad I did it. I have no idea how I managed to get such an incredible woman but I did. For the life of me I never thought I would measure up in Ginger's eyes but apparently I did.'

Skipper took a sip of his pineapple juice and set the cup down. "Well I think it's great. Ginger is a swell gal. I'm sure you will be very happy together."

"Thank you Skipper." The Professor said.

Mr. Howell shook his head with a smile. "All these years on this island Lovey was itching to get you together with Ginger and now it's done. She always told me that you would make the perfect couple. I have to agree with my wife."

"I appreciate that Mr. Howell." The Professor said pleasantly. "It's was very kind of Mrs. Howell to think of us and want what is best for us."

Gilligan spoke up. "Marriage is a big deal." He said. "I don't know if I would ever want to get married."

Mr. Howell laughed. "Gilligan my boy I have been married to Lovey for over twenty years now and I am a very happy man. Marriage is wonderful. I love being married and I wouldn't trade Lovey for anything. You will see one day."

Gilligan frowned. "I doubt it." He said. The sailor then turned to Skipper. "You think you will ever get married?"

Skipper thought a minute. "I suppose so but I don't know of anyone to marry while being on this island. Maybe if we got rescued and returned home I could find a nice lady to marry. I don't think it would be so bad to have someone share your life with."

"I don't want to get married." Gilligan said firmly. "I would rather stay single for the rest of my life."

Skipper could help but snicker. "Gilligan I doubt that. What about Mary Ann?"

"Mary Ann?" He said. What about Mary Ann?"

"Well." Skipper said. "What if we remain on this island for a long time. Wouldn't you like to marry her? She's a nice girl. And she likes you."

Gilligan shook his head. "No way. I couldn't marry Mary Ann. No. I'm not marrying anyone. No sir no wife for me."

The Professor spoke. "Gilligan I used to believe that I would never find a wife. I was involved with my work in science that I never gave it much thought. Then I met Ginger. Everything changed. I couldn't be happier. I love her more than I thought possible. I am looking forward to marrying Ginger." The Professor said. "Having her by my side for the rest of my life is something I truly want."

Skipper smirked. "Yeah and also looking forward to the wedding night no doubt."

"I beg your pardon?" Professor said bewildered.

"Come on Professor." The captain said. "You can't tell me you aren't excited about…you know…with Ginger."

Gilligan looked at Skipper perplexed. "Excited about what with Ginger? What would the Professor be excited about with Ginger?" He asked.

Skipper sighed. "Gilligan you know what happens after the wedding don't you?"

"Sure." The young sailor said. "There is a big party with cake and food and cake..and everyone eats cake…."

"No No" Skipper said exacerbated. "I meant after all that. When the bride and groom are alone."

"Oh." Gilligan said. "What do they do alone?"

Mr. Howell rolled his eyes and put his palm over his face before speaking. "Gilligan didn't anyone ever explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"What do a bunch of birds and a bunch of bees have to do with anything?" He asked.

"No Gilligan I am talking about….sex." Skipper finally said. "You know how a woman and a man create a child."

"Oh." Gilligan said. Then his eyes grew wide. " _Oh!"_ He said louder. "You mean the Professor and Ginger are going to…"

"Nevermind Gilligan." The Professor interrupted. "And I would rather not discuss this subject. I think whatever goes on between Ginger and myself is private."

"Come on Professor." Skipper says. "We all see the way Ginger hangs all over you."

"That's true." Gilligan stated. "Especially that movie kiss. I told Mr. Howell we should let you two set the world's kissing record. I think you may have done it."

The Professor took a sip of his juice and set it down. "Yes Ginger is very affectionate towards me. That is her nature. She is a very passionate person."

Skipper grinned. "I bet she will be even more passionate…."

"Okay Skipper that's quite enough." The Professor said sternly. "I do not wish to go into the details of my beautiful fiancé's capabilities in the bedroom. I told you it's a private matter between myself and Ginger."

"I understand." Skipper said. "Like I said Ginger is a swell gal and I'm sure you will be very happy with her." He gave a knowing wink to Mr. Howell. "In more ways than one." He laughed.

Mr. Howell chuckled in agreement. "I'll say."

The Professor shook his head at the two and took another sip of his beverage. It didn't matter what they thought. He knew Ginger and he knew what an extraordinary woman she was. There was more to her than just her incredible beauty but it seemed useless to explain it to the other men. It didn't matter. He knew it and that's all the counted. Pretty soon the gorgeous Ginger would be his forever.

 **Howell Hut**

"Perfect." Mary Ann said as she held up the lace blue garter they pieced together. "What do you think Ginger?"

"I love it." Ginger said taking it in her hands. "It's amazing. Mary Ann you sure are whiz at sewing."

Mary Ann smiled. "My mother taught me." She said. "And besides Ginger you are pretty darn good yourself. I could never have made a dress from a duffle bag. Clever."

"Well I'm not sure I could pull this off." Ginger said. "It's wonderful and I will cherish it forever. Or maybe we can save it for your wedding."

"My wedding?" Mary Ann said turning in her chair. "What do you mean?"

"Well don't you want to marry Gilligan?" Ginger asked.

"Marry Gilligan?" Mary Ann said surprised.

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Oh you two would make a simply adorable pair. You should really consider it Mary Ann. Gilligan is a wonderful boy."

Mary Ann smiled. "Well I do like him and he is sweet but I don't know about marriage. I think that's a little way off for me. Besides we need to concentrate on your wedding right now Ginger. Where are we going to hold the ceremony?"

"I was thinking right on the beach." Ginger said. "It would be beautiful with the waves in the background."

"We can have the men build something to put the flowers in." Mrs. Howell said. "And we will have to clean one of the sheets to make an aisle. Of course we will need some vines for decoration as well. Of course we need to make you a bouquet Ginger. And I am assuming Mary Ann is going to be maid of honor."

"Of course." Ginger answered.

"Then she will need a dress as well." Mrs. Howell said. "Come on dear…" She said to the farm girl. "Let's go see if we can pick out something for you."

Ginger watched as Mrs. Howell led Mary Ann to their hut to pick out dresses. She looked at the garter in her hands. Sure it wasn't like the ones she saw in bridal shops on Rodeo Drive but that didn't matter. She wouldn't trade it for one of those in a million years. It was so sweet how Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell were making such a fuss. True she did wish she could have a big grand Hollywood wedding with lots of movie stars and important directors and a fancy dress. She always dreamed of that. However this was just as good. She had six people going out of their way to make this a special day for her. Her eyes looked down at her ring. How sweet of Roy to hide it in an oyster. She had thought it strange he needed a pearl for an experiment but never would have guessed this!

She never would have guessed she would catch the eye of such a wonderful man but she did. Now she was going to become his wife! His wife! Standing there with him and saying those vows….How romantic! Of course there was the wedding night. Ginger smiled to herself. She had to admit it did make her a little nervous. Despite what some may think of her, she wasn't the type to sleep around with men. She had to actually be in love with him. Yes she kissed a lot. And it was true she liked to flirt but as she once told Gilligan, she was mostly all talk. Truth was she wanted a man to love her not just for one night but for the rest of her life. She wanted a husband. For a long time she believed she wasn't going to have that. She was going to have a bunch of letches with eight hands she had to fend off or snakes trying to charm her. Ginger knew that she was partly responsible. She made bad choices and she did vamp it up. However that's how she knew to get what she wanted. That's how it worked in Hollywood. Fortunately, this island wasn't Hollywood and the Professor was no snake or letch. He's a wonderful man who loves her. No other man could ever compete with him.

Ginger sat down on a chair. She sighed half wishing she was back in Hollywood. How nice it would be to show off her Roy to everyone! All the women green with envy! She could see herself arriving at a big red carpet premiere dressed in a white satin gown with her hair all done up fancy, diamonds dripping and her handsome Roy by her side. The press would say what a fairytale couple they were! Well yes it is true that life was not like a fairytale but so what? She was allowed to feel that way sometimes. She could think of her Roy as her handsome prince. He was everything to her. She had wondered a time or two what he would think of her life in Hollywood. He assured her that he would love to be a part of it. It was her career and he would support her. That's what you did as a couple. You supported one another. Ginger proclaimed she would support him as well. She would gladly go to any lecture or seminar or banquet that he was a part of. After all it was his career and she found it interesting. Time and time again she told him that he made science so fascinating. She had told him before she enjoyed it. It was true. She did.

Ginger did admit that there may be times she would find it boring but that didn't matter. It was important to him and she was going to be there. The Professor confessed it may be possible he would find the Hollywood crowd to be overbearing but he would deal with it. They were a team now and there was no going back.

 **Two weeks later**

Ginger smiled as she stood with the Professor's hands in hers while the Skipper asked "Do you take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I do." Ginger said gazing into the Professor's blue eyes. "I love you Roy."

Skipper turned to the Professor. "Do you take this woman to be your wife in sickness and in health for better or for worse till death do you part?"

"I most certainly do." He replied looking upon his beautiful bride.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Professor you may kiss the bride." Skipper said as he shut his Navy guide book. The Professor took Ginger into his arms and placed a deep loving kiss on her waiting lips. It seemed to go on forever before he finally pulled away. Ginger smiled at him. "That could satisfy any girl darling." She said to him.

The Professor kissed her once more and everyone congratulated the pair. Mary Ann wiped her eyes with a white handkerchief she had borrowed from Mr. Howell. It was so beautiful it was. The vows. The exchanging of rings. When the Professor kissed Ginger's hand after placing the ring on her finger. How romantic! Mary Ann thought it was by far the most beautiful wedding she had ever seen. She looked down at her blue dress that Mrs. Howell helped pick out for her to wear. For some reason or another it didn't seem to compare to Ginger's gown. Sometimes she felt frumpy compared to the glamorous movie star. But she didn't dwell on it. Ginger was sophisticated and wordly and put together. She was a simple farm girl from Kansas. She happened to like who she was. And most importantly Gilligan seemed to like her the way she was. That's all she really cared about.

Everyone made their way back to camp for the celebration of the union. Mary Ann was grateful the three tier cake she made was still standing. It was no easy feat making it but she pulled it off. Especially with Gilligan around wanting to sample it and swatting away the Skipper from testing the icing. They didn't have any plastic bride and groom to put on top but Gilligan molded them out of some clay he found and it worked just as well.

Skipper started the music and the newlyweds began to first dance. The song was For Once In My Life. Ginger really felt those words. For one in my life, I have someone who needs me. Someone I've needed for so long. It was true. For once in her life she had a man who adored her and who also needed _her_. The Professor stated to her that she changed his outlook on love and it was her who helped him see there was more to see outside the laboratory and the library. She was the one who encouraged him with his experiments and helped him conduct them. He said he wouldn't know what he would ever do without her.

The Professor held his bride close taking in the lovely lyrics. Especially the line "This is mine you can't take it." Those words held true. In his life whenever he got close to a woman another man came along and swept her away. He was sure it was him. He didn't have what it took but then Ginger came along. He realized he did and that nothing and no one could snatch her away from his arms. She loved him with all her heart.

The song came to a close and the Professor kissed his wife once again. He let go and whispered "I love you Ginger Grant."

She giggled. "Ginger _Hinkley_ darling." She said before kissing his lips. "Now and forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger smiled as her new husband carried her over the threshold of the hut. She gently kissed his lips as he brought her into the living room area. It took a good bit of work but the Professor's hut was transformed into a more livable space for the two newlyweds. Since they were husband and wife they were going to need a bigger hut to live in. Just like the Howells did although unlike the Howells they didn't have nearly as many things but still a bigger hut was in order.

Skipper and Gilligan had removed two walls of the hut and expanded it out to create a separate bedroom area which gave the Professor more space to create a work area for all his experiments. Ginger's vanity table was move into the new bedroom and a bigger bed was built for the couple. Mr. Howell at the guidance of Mrs. Howell was able to make a nice sized wardrobe for Ginger's gowns. Mary Ann had sewn some nice curtains from an old blanket that was found in the crate when the silent movie equipment was discovered. A few pieces of furniture were built as well including a chair and a sofa. A few end tables to put candles on and a nice book shelf for all of the Professor's many science books. Ginger marveled at how he could have so many books but did concede it was helpful that he did cause it sure got them out of jams.

It was a cozy place for the two and Ginger couldn't be happier. To her it was better than any fancy mansion in Beverly Hills. "I love you darling." She said to the Professor.

"I love you my beautiful starlet." He said kissing her lips. He then set her down and Ginger wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed a happy sigh. "Darling did you ever think you would marry me?" She asked of him.

"I'll be honest." He said holding her close. "I actually wanted to marry you when I first saw you on the Minnow. My first words to you were almost Will you marry me?"

Ginger giggled. "I would have said yes." She replied squeezing him tighter.

"I don't doubt it." He said kissing the top of her head. "You would have enjoyed knowing that I was shocked you would say yes."

She lifted her head and kissed him once more. "I would have meant it." She purred. "You were very cute."

"You were and still are very beautiful." He said. "And I'm glad you still would say yes when I asked you to marry me."

Ginger gazed at him with heat in her green eyes. "Darling enough talking…" She said as she looked him up and down. She took his hand in hers and led him into the bedroom. Once inside she shut the door and grinned at her husband. "I have much better things in mind…" Her fingers went to his tie and undid it. She slid it off and threw it to the floor. Next she found the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them one by one. Her hands slid across his bare chest and her lips pressed against his.

The Professor held her closer returning her passionate kiss while his hands went around to the back of her gown finding the zipper yanking it down before going back up to her shoulders and pulling off the straps of the exquisite dress. He paused in the kiss as he slowly peeled the dress away from Ginger's body. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight of her. His entire body reacted to such a vision. His pulse raced and he felt a lump in his throat and was rendered speechless for a minute for two. He never saw a more stunning woman in his life. "I love you." He said finding his voice.

Ginger smiled and gently kissed his lips as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pushed his shirt from his body throwing it to the floor. She felt herself being lifted up from the floor and carried over to the bed where she was carefully placed down. The Professor leaned over her and caressed her red hair. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You always will be. I promise I will love you for the rest of my life."

"Roy you are the most wonderful man in the world." Ginger said tracing his jaw with her finger. "I will love you forever and ever."

The Professor captured her lips in a deep kiss which intensified. Ginger wrapped her arms around him and pressed her hands into his back. He began kissing her soft white neck and Ginger sighed. "Roy…darling…" The temperature in the hut seemed to increased by fifteen degrees. Ginger never felt such passion in her life. No one ever loved her as the Professor did. His hands explored every inch of her voluptuous body and she felt as if she was on fire. He excited her on several different levels she didn't think she could handle it. Finally total ecstasy was reached and they sunk down on the bed. Ginger lay back feeling happy and content. She snuggled closer to her husband laying her head on his chest. She had no words to say she couldn't think of any. Just lying there in her husband's arms was enough for her.

"Ginger?" The Professor said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" She replied her eyes still closed basking in the glow.

"Did you know I almost didn't go to Hawaii." He said. "I actually had other plans."

"Really?" Ginger said her eyes opening and propping herself up on her elbow. "What happened?"

He sat up and brought her back to him kissing the top of her head. "I really liked this colleague of mine, Lisa Jordan." He began. "We went to banquets together and an occasional movie. I thought she liked me. She was a big art lover and I found out about this exhibit that was going to take place in this museum located in New York. I thought she would enjoy it. I managed to get my hands on two tickets and planned out the whole trip. Lisa was initially excited about the trip until.."

"Until what?" Ginger asked. "What was it?"

"Until I mentioned to her that it gave us a chance to elevate our relationship further." The Professor answered. "The look she gave me. Like I had just landed from Mars. She informed me that we had no such romantic relationship and she was sorry if I thought differently. I felt like a fool. I don't think I ever felt so stupid in my life. I told Lisa I was sorry that I misunderstood her feelings. I didn't feel she should miss out on the art show so I gave the tickets to her and she went with a friend of hers. It was after that my superior in the lab mentioned to me about a seminar in Hawaii. I jumped on it." He paused kissing his wife once more. "I decided it was best that I got away for awhile and plus I didn't want to face Lisa when she returned. So I packed my bags and took off for Hawaii."

Ginger smiled at him. "I'm glad that girl was stupid." She said kissing him.

"While I was there." The Professor continued. "I saw an advertisement for a Three Hour Tour on the SS Minnow. A tour of the surrounding islands sounded like fun plus I had hoped to bring back some samples to the botany board. So I bought myself a ticket. I climb aboard the ship and take my seat. A few minutes later this incredibly beautiful redhead appears before me and that was it."

Ginger giggled. "Darling I love you." She said kissing him once more. "You know I was almost sorry I went to Hawaii."

"You were?" The Professor said.

She nodded. "My agent at the time told me it would be great publicity to sing in a few nightclubs there. I did but I had a horrible time. The men were awful and the pay was lousy. To top it off I found out that an actor I had been dating cheated on me with another girl. My life just seemed a mess…then…" She said recalling the memory..

 _What a waste of a trip! Ginger fumed to herself. Cheap nightclubs with horrible men who just wanted to leer at her. Obnoxious odious owners who were letches! Lousy pay and then to find that no good jerk was seeing another girl behind her back! That louse! Always stealing from her, mooching off her…why did she even bother with that creep!_

 _Her eyes scanned the paper searching for anything that may help take her mind off of everything even if for a little while._ _ **Come join the fun on the S.S. Minnow! A three hour tour of the islands of the South Pacific! Free Lunch included!**_ _Well that sounds like it could be fun. Ginger thought to herself. Three hours out on the water not having a care in the world. Surely no one would bother her there. It would be more private. She picked up the phone and dialed the number listed on the ad. "Hello I would like to book a passage on the SS Minnow…Tomorrow at 10? Perfect…Thank you so much. Oh yes of course…Ginger. Ginger Grant…Yes..thank you. Good bye."_

 _The next day Ginger arose putting on her white robe. It was a sunny and bright. A smile when to her face knowing she had the whole day to herself. She went to the closet in the hotel she was staying at. Not a whole lot to choose from. Mostly evening gowns…always had to look like a star. That's what Marty said. There was a knock on her door and she went back into the living room area and opened the door. "Hello." A pleasant looking man said. "I have the gown you requested to be cleaned last night." He said._

 _"Oh yes." Ginger smiled. "Thank you." She took the gown and gave the man a tip who wished her a good day. She recalled she had sent it out the night before to have cleaned as some creep spilled a drink on her. "I guess I will just wear this." She said since it was probably the only clean dress she owned at the moment._

 _Ginger went to her bedroom and changed. She packed up her bags. She had decided that she would go on the tour and then have a quiet dinner by herself for a change before taking a flight back to Hollywood. Gathering up her belongings she went left her room and checked out of the hotel. The clerk called a car for her and it brought her to the Marina. The driver helped her out of the car and took her suitcases out. A lanky red shirted male came running up and offered to carry her things on board. She smiled at him and said thank you. She walked up the ramp wearing her dark sunglasses and a large blonde male greeted her and welcome her aboard. She said a thank you to him and looked around to find a place to sit down. Her eyes landed on a male with sandy brown hair busy writing something in a notebook. She removed her sunglasses to get a better look at him. Not bad. She thought. He's cute._

The Professor squeezed his wife. "And that is when I looked up seeing your beautiful self standing there looking like a heavenly vision. You said a hello and my only thought was Marry Me."

"I told you darling." Ginger said tracing his chest with her finger. "I would have said yes." With that she kissed him once more and things turned steamy again very quickly.

About an hour later, Ginger was placing kisses on his bare chest. "Darling how was that?" She asked of him.

"You are a woman of many talents." He answered. "Many extraordinary talents."

Ginger grinned and pulled herself up placing a kiss on his lips. "Roy do you remember our conversation on the Minnow?" She asked of him.

"Naturally." He replied caressing her hair. "I was working on my book when you peaked over and noticed the title.

 _"Fun with Ferns?" Ginger said reading the title page._

" _It's a working title." The Professor answered feeling a bit flustered by the gorgeous woman sitting next to him. That perfume was making him crazy it was so seductive._

 _"I like it." Ginger remarked. "I like ferns. I have one back home."_

 _The Professor turned his head towards her. "You do?" He asked surprised._

 _"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I keep it outside in my courtyard. I named it Charlotte." She added. "I don't know why I named it but I just felt like I needed to give it a name and well Charlotte is the name of my grandmother. My father's mother. She is known in our family as the plant lady. She loves flowers and all kinds of different plants. She even has a vegetable garden."_

 _The Professor smiled. "She sounds like an interesting lady."_

 _"She is." Ginger said. "I haven't seen in her awhile though. I miss her. She is getting on in years but you wouldn't know it. She's so active. You know she is the one who inspired me to go into show business?"_

 _"She is?"_

 _"Yeah. She used to be heavily involved in the community theater. And she loved to sing. She taught me you know." Ginger said fondly. "Grandma was a terrific teacher. Very patient and she always said I had natural talent. She taught me a lot about acting too."_

" _Sounds like you two were very close." The Professor said._

 _"We were. We still are." Ginger explained. "I call her whenever I can and she comes to visit when she can, it's just that I haven't been able to get away. I was hoping when I got back home I could spend some time with her. What about you?" She asked. "You close to your family?"_

 _The Professor nodded. "I am close with my father." He said. "We share the same interests and my grandfather, he is the one who got Dad into science and he passed that interest on_ _to_ _me. I always found it fascinating. You know." He smiled. "My grandfather was also an archeologist. He took me on a few exhibitions with him when I was a kid. I thought it so incredible finding those ancient artifacts and knowing the history behind them."_

 _"Do you get to see your grandfather much?" Ginger asked._

 _"I do." The Professor answered. "However like you with your grandmother I haven't had much time to spend with him."_

 _"Maybe when you get back home you could get together with him." Ginger suggested. "By the way where do you live?"_

 _"Ohio." He answered. "I suppose I could give him a call. He is a great man, just like my father."_

 _"Does he know about the book you are writing?" Ginger questioned._

 _"He does." The Professor replied. "Actually my father is the one who encouraged me to write it. I know it's probably not going to be a best seller but perhaps someone would find it useful."_

 _Ginger smiled at him. "I'll read it." She said._

 _"What?" He said staring at her in disbelief. This incredible woman was interested in reading his book? She wanted to know more about ferns? He felt like pinching himself to make sure this was not a dream._

 _"Why not?" She said. "It would be helpful to me since I do own a fern. Maybe I could get more and learn how to take care of them."_

 _The Professor was about to say something when he felt a raindrop and then noticed the sky had clouded up and the sun was no longer shining. "Looks like a storm." He said._

 _"Oh." Ginger said noting the darkened sky and soon felt a raindrop on her arm. Then another then another. It soon started raining harder._

"I recall." The Professor said. "As soon as the Skipper instructed us to head below deck, you grabbed a hold of my arm."

"I had heels on." Ginger said grinning. "You didn't want me to slip on the wet deck and hurt myself did you?"

"You did slip but I ended up catching you and from that point on you refused to leave my side." The Professor said. "We sat below deck with Howells and Mary Ann. You cuddled up close to me."

"You put your jacket over my shoulders so I wouldn't be cold." Ginger said.

"I couldn't allow that." He said kissing her lips. "You then fell asleep next to me."

"It was wonderful." She said resting her head against him. "And when we got shipwrecked, I was so scared but you were so calm and logical it made me feel better."

"Is that why you always ran to me?" He asked. "I remember when that weather balloon was discovered and you women thought it was a monster. You ran straight to me and clutched me tightly and you never really did let go of me even after the fact."

"Let go of you?" Ginger said slyly. "Why would I want to do that? Darling any chance I had to get my hands on you I was taking."

"That would explain the movie kiss." He smiled.

"You were kissing me too." Ginger reminded him. "It wasn't all me."

"I know my love." He said.

"Remember when we first kissed?" Ginger smiled. "Out in the jungle to keep that horrible Duke away from me."

"I remember that very well." He answered. "You were a very convincing. I couldn't help but hope that the things you were saying were real."

"Darling they were real." Ginger said. "I meant every word. And I know I didn't have to kiss you but I couldn't help it. You kissed me back."

"You weren't the only one who couldn't help it." He said. "You looked so beautiful in the moonlight I couldn't resist."

Ginger pressed her lips to his and let go. "Darling you are never going to be able to resist me. Not ever."

He wrapped his arms around her and their passion commenced once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning darling." Ginger smiled as she walked into the hut the next morning carrying a tray full of breakfast items.

The Professor opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. "Morning my love." He said. "What is all this?" He asked.

"Just a little breakfast for my wonderful new husband." Ginger said bringing the tray to him.

"Thank you." The Professor said taking the tray. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I wanted to." Ginger said. "You're my husband and I am to take care of you."

"I appreciate this." He replied looking over the food which consisted of pancakes with berries along with a bowl of fruit. "Everything looks delicious."

Ginger's eyes went over his bare physique. "Not as delicious as you darling." She said.

Before he could utter one word, Ginger brought her lips to his and began kissing him with intense passion. The tray was knocked to the floor and the Professor broke the kiss looking down at it. "Ginger the tray…"

She ignored that as she pushed him down on the bed her lips still to his. Kisses were placed on his chest and he sighed. "I wasn't really that hungry anyway."

The two were wrapped in one another's arms as the heat between them increased more and more. It finally reached it's peak and Ginger cuddled close to her husband. "I love you."

"Likewise." He said kissing the top of her head. "Is this how you are going to wake me every morning for the rest of our lives?

"I don't know." Ginger said. "Why?

"I rather like it." The Professor said with a smile.

Ginger giggled. "You know darling you could wake me like that."

"Gladly." He said taking her in his arms once more.

One hour later the Professor managed to unwrap himself from Ginger's embrace stating he really was hungry and Ginger conceded she could use something as well. He kissed her before heading out to get some breakfast.

Ginger located her diary and began writing.

 _Well it happened._ She wrote. _I married Roy. I am now his wife. Me married to the Professor! I love him so much. I hope I am a good wife. I want to be one. He's so wonderful and does so much for me already. You know the other day Mary Ann complained that her little wood burning stove was starting to fall apart and he told her that he couldn't attend to that because I was in need of some more skin cream. I know it irritated Mary Ann but Roy insisted that my needs were far more important. He loves me so much._

She paused and smiled to herself thinking of her husband before continuing to write.

 _Our wedding was so romantic. Standing there in front of my darling Roy was a dream. Saying our vows and promising before God to love each other was so beautiful. I do wish Mom and Dad could have been there but having Mr. and Mrs. Howell sort of stand in for them did help. I do think of them like second parents. Mrs. Howell will always be like a mother to me. And Mr. Howell will always be like a father to me. I do wish my sister and brother were present as well but again Mary Ann and Gilligan were just as good. They are like brother and sister to me. Especially Mary Ann. Anyway it was a wonderful ceremony and of course the wedding night.._

Ginger giggled thinking of the night before. What is was like being in the Professor's arms. _  
_

_I will be honest I was not sure what to expect with Roy. The first night together can make one nervous and I thought perhaps he might be as he had told me he was not that experienced but when we were together it was magical. He made me feel so loved and desired. Everything was just heavenly. No one could ever compare to my darling._

She continued writing more details when the door to the bedroom opened and in walked the Professor with a brand new tray of food. He spotted his wife. "What are you writing?" He asked.

"It's private." Ginger responded.

"Private?" He asked setting the tray down on the table.

"Yes." Ginger said still scribbling away. "It's personal."

He grinned as he sat next to her on the bed. He placed his arm around her and gently kissed her temple. "You wouldn't happen to be writing about last night would you?" He asked of her.

"I'm not telling you a thing." She said. "I told you it's private."

"You know my love." He said undeterred. "The word magnificent is spelled m-a-g-n-"

"Hush up." Ginger smiled. "I'm well aware of how to spell."

"I would also use the word…fantastic and perhaps…incredible…"

Ginger sighed and shut her diary placing it back in the drawer. "You are hopeless." She said.

"You didn't think that last night." He said gathering her up in his arms. "In fact your words were…."

"Roy Hinkley you stop that!" She said shooting him a look.

"No you most certainly did not say that." The Professor quipped.

"Oh hush up." Ginger said swatting him and then breaking away. "I'm hungry. What food did you bring?"

"Forget that." He said pulling her back to him. "I want to know more about what you were writing."

"You are incredibly nosey you know that." Ginger said shaking her head. "Now forget about that, I need food. Our child is going to need to be provided with nutrition."

The Professor stared at her. "Our child?"

Ginger giggled. "Roy you are cute." She said kissing his lips. "I just thought that with all that happened between us that it was possible I could being having a baby."

The Professor nodded. "Yes that is a possibility."

Ginger picked up a bowl of mango and sat back down on the bed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if I was?"

"It would be." He agreed. "I am just surprised that you would want to start our family right away."

"Roy you know these things happen when they happen." Ginger pointed out. "You can't really plan it. God plans it. His plans trump your own. Besides why wouldn't I want to start our family right away? I want to have one with you, you know that."

"I do." He said moving next to her. "And you are correct. These things are planned by God. When He decides something is going to be it's going to be. If it is the time for us to conceive our child, then we will."

"What would you like to have?" Ginger asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"Well." He said. "I'll be honest, the thought of having a daughter who resembles you dancing and singing around this island is very appealing. I rather like that idea."

Ginger smiled. "You would?"

"I would." He said kissing her. "What about you?"

"I know that women always say they don't care either way and it is partially true however I would love a daughter. Who knows? Maybe she will take after you." Ginger said with a smile.

"Me?" The Professor said.

"I can just see her in the lab with you wearing her little glasses and lab coat. How cute is that!" She exclaimed.

"That would be something." The Professor said. "I would enjoy that a great deal. Passing my knowledge on to my own flesh and blood."

"You think it will happen soon?" Ginger asked.

"As you said Ginger one never knows. I am sure we will find out soon and if it had not happened just yet, you know we can keep trying." He said.

"Now that is the one good thing about it." Ginger purred kissing his lips. "Getting to have you whenever I want.."

"I didn't mean…" He started to say but it was too late. Ginger pushed him back down on the bed and he forgot everything he was going to say. All he could think of was his beautiful wife and the way she showered her love upon him.

The two were sitting out by the beach afterwards watching the waves on the water. "Darling." Ginger said as she rested against her husband. "You think we will ever go back home."

"Sometimes I think it is an impossibility but I don't like to give up hope." He replied.

"You think if we did you would write a book about being on the island?" She asked.

"A book?"

"Darling I know you are always recording incidents that happen like with when we were all at each other's throats. You probably remember more than the rest of us. You do pay attention to detail." She said. "I figured if anyone was going to write about our experience it would be you."

"That would be an interesting project to undertake." He said. "I never gave it much thought before."

"You should." Ginger said. "I know everyone would love to read it. I bet it would be a best seller."

"And you could star in the movie it would be turned into." He smiled at his wife.

"Naturally." She said turning her head towards him and kissing his lips. "But seriously I think you should think about it."

"I will." He said. "I most certainly will."

Ginger was quiet for a minute and then spoke. "I wonder what ever happened to The Ginger Grant Story." She said. "You think they ever made it? I haven't heard much about it."

"I'm sure it's still in the works." He said. "You know it can't be easy to find an actress to play you. You are so beautiful and charming it is difficult for anyone to capture that."

"Roy darling you are quite charming yourself." She said snuggling closer to him. "You know I was surprised they were even going to make that movie. I didn't think anyone cared that much. I know I wasn't that big of a name in Hollywood. It wasn't like I was Marilyn Monroe or Elizabeth Taylor."

"Maybe you weren't as big as they are but Ginger you have quite a bit of talent and people recognize that. You had a very promising career." He said.

"Yeah I did." Ginger sighed. "But it was cut short. I wonder if we get home if anyone will remember me or if I will just be a has been."

"You will never be a has been." The Professor assured. "And don't you let anyone ever make you feel that way."

Ginger looked up at her husband. "I love you." She said kissing him once more. "You know darling I think you are the only man who ever really loved me."

"I find that hard to believe." He said. "How could anyone not love you?"

"It's true." Ginger said. "Most men in Hollywood just wanted to be "seen" with me. They thought it was a boost for them to show me off as if I was some prize. I hated that but I figured that was the game so I went along with it. It was rare to find a man who was actually interested in me and not what he thought I could do for his ego."

"I'm sorry Ginger." He said. "You deserve better than that."

"For awhile I didn't think so but eventually I got sick of those plastic fake men so I refused to go out with them. Then I met this man named Gary and I thought he was different than all the rest. Turns out he wasn't. He cheated on me. I was furious. That's when my agent Marty sent me to Hawaii. Get away from the tabloid talk and people whispering. I thought it was a good idea but as you know it wasn't so great. Until I boarded the Minnow and saw you." She said smiling at her husband. "You weren't those horrible men. I could tell you were different."

"I love you." The Professor said holding her closer.

"You know darling if that stupid Lisa hadn't been stupid then you wouldn't have been in Hawaii and I wouldn't have met you and I would be stuck on this island with no husband." She said.

"No husband?" He said.

"Darling there is no way I would ever give Skipper a thought. He's not my type. I think he's a dear man but you know romance would be totally out of the question." Ginger explained. "He doesn't understand me like you do. I know I can be dramatic and emotional and you know how to handle that. Some people have told me that I'm high maintenance."

"I never thought that." The Professor said. "You being dramatic and emotional is not a bad thing. It's just who you are and I happen to like you that way. I like being the one who comforts you. I like being the one who for lack of a better word calms you. Besides I like your dramatics. It's a nice change from the people I am used to being around. My colleagues are brilliant yes but also could be very bland. You are a welcome change from that. I find your outlook on life to be very refreshing."

Ginger grinned at him. "Darling I find you to be very…refreshing." With that she pressed her lips to his and they fell back on the sand in a passionate embrace.

The Professor held her close in his arms wishing to drink up every last bit of her. The amount of love he had for his wife was beyond his own scientific comprehension. She was the most amazing woman he ever came into contact. He was glad things turned out the way they did. Things happened for a reason and he was glad it led to Ginger.

As the two were in each other's arms, Gilligan happened to be coming back and witnessed the scene. He quickly ran away and back to camp where Mary Ann was mending one of her dresses. "Hi Gilligan." She said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just uh…I was at the beach…Professor and Ginger were there." He replied.

"Yeah so?" Mary Ann smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

"They were you know…kissing and stuff…" He frowned.

Mary Ann laughed. "Gilligan married couples will do that. You know this is their honeymoon time. That's what happens."

"I know but…I don't get it. What's so great about all that kissing?" He asked.

"It's just nice." Mary Ann explained. "It's a way of expressing one's love."

"I don't want to do that." Gilligan said firmly. "No way."

"Oh Gilligan." Mary Ann said finishing up her dress. "It's not that bad. If you are with the right person, it's sweet."

"You've done that?" Gilligan asked.

"Not exactly." The farm girl explained setting her dress aside. "I never did what well Ginger does with the Professor but I have kissed a boy before. His name was Jimmy and he was very sweet. He took me to the homecoming dance."

"Oh." said Gilligan not liking this Jimmy fellow. How dare he kiss his Mary Ann! Wait…his Mary Ann?

"Didn't you ever kiss a girl Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well sort of." He conceded.

"Sort of?"

"You see at the summer fair there was this girl in a kissing booth her name was Maybelle. She was in my class and I thought she was kinda pretty. I went to the booth but I couldn't kiss her on her lips. I kissed her cheek instead ." He replied.

"Oh I see." Mary Ann said. "Well a kiss on the cheek can be nice."

"I guess so." He said. "I don't think she was too happy with that."

"It's okay Gilligan. I am sure that one day a nice girl will come around and you will want to be with her." She said picking up the basket of clothes along with her dress.

He watched as she left thinking about what she said. A nice girl will come along? There was only one nice girl on the island. Mary Ann. Well Ginger was nice but not that…He meant that…well…Oh never mind. He shook the thoughts from his head and went to retrieve his butterfly net and get his mind off of everything.

It was late afternoon and Ginger was singing softly to herself as she prepared dinner for her and the Professor. She made it clear to the others that the Professor was her husband now and she was going to be the one who cooked for him. The movie star dropped the lobster into the boiling pot and covered it. She thought about the glorious day she spent with him and couldn't help but wonder if her instincts were correct. Maybe she was going to have a baby. She wouldn't know of course for awhile but it would be so terrific. Ginger then wondered what kind of life the child would have on the island. Of course they would be surrounded by people who loved them but there wasn't a whole lot for them. Naturally she knew there wasn't much she could do about it. What she could do was try to give the child the best life she could. At least that is what her husband told her. He was right. They couldn't dwell on things that were beyond their control. She couldn't put off having a child because of geography. She couldn't put off a family just because she was on the island. They would just do the best they could.

Ginger went to the table to cut up some lemons when she felt a pair of lips kissing her supple neck. "Roy.." She giggled. "I'm trying to cook you dinner."

"You are beautiful." He replied still kissing her.

"Darling." She said gently pushing him away. "I think you had enough."

"You may think that." He said. "But it's not true. I didn't."

Ginger shook her head. "You are cute." She said as she brought her lips to his.

Gilligan was once again a witness to this display of affection and he shook his head. No. He wasn't going to get into that mushy stuff. No way. The single life for him. Yes sir. That's what it will be. He will just be single for the rest of his life and avoid all this…His thoughts were stopped when he saw Mary Ann coming back from the lagoon. She had gone there for a nice swim. He gulped at the sight of her in her black bathing suit that was dripping wet. Her hair was rumpled from when she pulled it out of the swimming cap. He didn't think he ever saw such a pretty sight before. She then noticed him there and smiled. "Hi Gilligan."

"Oh uh…Hi Mary Ann." He stammered. "Just um..how was your swim?"

"Good." She replied. "Say want to help me make dinner?"

"Dinner?" He said his eyes wide. "Um…No I don't want to…I gotta go.." He then ran off towards his hut.

Mary Ann could only stare in wonderment. What on Earth got into Gilligan?

It was later on that Ginger was setting up a table for her and the Professor. She wanted to have a romantic dinner alone with him. This was their honeymoon after all. She spread a nice table cloth and set down the plates. Next she lit two candles and flicked on the radio to find some nice romantic music. Her husband arrived and she smiled at him. "Hi darling." She greeted.

"Hello." He said noticing the table. "What's all this?"

"I thought it would be nice. Just the two of us." She replied.

"Sounds terrific." He said as he took his seat.

Ginger then went to get the lobsters and set them down on the table.

"This looks quite scrumptious." He remarked.

Ginger's eyes went over him. "Darling you look.."

"Don't start that." He said somewhat sternly. "Save that for later. I'm starving and don't start with you are too but not for food."

"Oh you!" She pouted as she sat down.

They said their thanks to God and then dug in. "This lobster is quite good." The Professor said. "My love you are turning into a very excellent chef."

"Thank you Roy." Ginger said she said as she took a bite of her food.

The Professor then popped the cork of a bottle of champagne that Ginger managed to snag from Mrs. Howell despite the "protest" of Mr. Howell. He poured some into the coconut cups and they toasted.

"To you." He said.

"To us." Ginger smiled.

"I like you better." He said before taking a sip.

Ginger giggled and took a drink of her champagne. "This is quite good." She said. "The Howells really know the best."

"I would agree with that. Nothing but the finest things." He said.

They finished up their meal and the dished were cleaned up. Well the Professor cleaned them as he insisted that Ginger did enough.

The two then danced to a lovely song on the radio. The Professor couldn't help but admire the way she looked in the moonlight and the light of the torches. Very radiant.

Ginger rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Maybe she wasn't in Hollywood. Maybe she wasn't being cast in some big movie production. Maybe she wasn't starring on Broadway. None of that seemed to matter to her at the moment. She had what she wanted. Her wonderful Professor Roy Hinkley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later**

Mary Ann walked out by the water with a basket of laundry when she spotted her redheaded friend sitting in front of a bucket of soapy water with one of the Professor's shirts in her hands. "Ginger." She said setting the basket down. "Are you okay?

"I feel awful." The movie star groaned.

"I thought you weren't feeling so great." The farm girl said. "You looked pretty green at breakfast this morning and you weren't kissing the Professor like you normally do." Mary Ann stated. "You didn't seem to have much of an appetite either although you did eat pretty good last night."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Ginger said moaning again. "I just…Oh…I think I'm going go be sick…" With that she bent over and heaved.

MaryAnn rushed over to her. "Ginger…you okay? You want me to get the Professor?" She asked worried about her friend.

"No. He's busy. I don't want to bother him." Ginger replied. "I'll be okay I probably just…Oh God…" Another wave of nausea overtook the glamorous movie star and she couldn't fight it. She sat up feeling mortified that anyone saw her in such a state.

"I'm going to get the Professor." Mary Ann said standing up.

"No!" Ginger exclaimed. "I don't want him to see me like this. I want him to remember the beautiful woman I was."

Mary Ann couldn't help but smile. "Ginger you know darn well the Professor will always think you are beautiful no matter what. Come on." She said taking her hand and helping her up. "Let's get you back to your hut. We can find the Professor on the way."

Ginger reluctantly allowed Mary Ann to lead her back towards camp even though the thought of her husband seeing her in such a state mortified her. The two did come upon the Professor who was helping Skipper build a new fishing raft. He looked up and saw his wife. He dropped his tools and hurried over. "Ginger." He said. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Mary Ann spoke. "She was washing clothes by the lagoon and she got sick all of a sudden. She was looking green earlier at breakfast. I think it caught up with her."

"Ginger." The Professor said addressing his wife. "I told you to go back to the hut. You said you weren't feeling all that great."

"I just thought I would do something to take my mind off of it." Ginger explained. "I guess it didn't work…Oh no…" Another round of nausea and Ginger was helpless to stop it. The Professor held her as she heaved yet again. She lifted her head up horrified that her husband was a witness to such an event.

Skipper walked over to the pair. "You want me to help you take her back to your hut?" He asked of the Professor. "She looks awfully weak. Maybe she caught some stomach bug."

"That is possible." The Professor said. "I think I can manage bringing her to the hut. Why don't you go fetch Mrs. Howell for me. She has the medicine bag from when Mr. Howell was ill a few weeks ago."

"Right away Professor." Skipper said as he headed off in the direction of the Howell hut.

The Professor carefully picked up his wife and carried her towards their hut. Ginger looked at her husband forlornly. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I must look terrible to you."

"You could never look terrible to me my love." He replied as they approached the door of the hut. He opened it and brought Ginger inside taking her to the bedroom and setting her down on the bed. "I just want you to be well."

"You think Skipper is right and this could just be some stomach bug?" Ginger asked. "Maybe it's the same one that Mr. Howell had caught."

"I'm not sure." The Professor replied. "I don't recall Mr. Howell getting as sick as you just had but it is a possibility you could have contracted a stomach aliment."

Ginger hoped that is all it was and it would go away quickly. She hated being sick. Yes having her darling husband take care of her would be a plus. She recalled a time before she and the Professor were together that she had fallen ill and he tended to her. It was wonderful. He was so kind and caring. It made her love him more. She smiled to herself recalling how he had to rub the vapor rub on her chest. The things she felt when his strong hands were on her skin…it gave her thrills up her spine. He was so tender and sweet. Many times she had wished she would fall ill again so he could take care of her. However this is not exactly what she had in mind. The last thing she wanted was him to see her vomiting.

"Professor! Ginger!" Mrs. Howell's voice called out. "Are you in there?"

"Yes Mrs. Howell." The Professor answered. "Please come in. We're in the bedroom."

Mrs. Howell made her way inside and came up the couple. She noticed Ginger. "Dear you look terrible." She said shaking her head.

"I feel terrible." Ginger sighed. "I look hideous. Just hideous."

The Professor leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You are still beautiful."

Ginger smiled. "Isn't he wonderful." She said to Mrs. Howell. "He loves me."

"Quite so." She agreed. "Skipper says you needed the medicine bag." She said handing the black leather bag to the Professor. Is Ginger going to be okay?"

"I think she will be." The Professor answered.

"Is it the same thing Thurston had?" The socialite asked. "That was just dreadful."

"I'm not sure." He said. "I'll need to run some tests and find out what we are dealing with."

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Okay. Well you call me if you need anything. You feel better dear." She said patting Ginger's hand.

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Ginger said with a small smile. After Mrs. Howell left hse turned to her husband. "Am I going to die?"

The Professor couldn't help but smile at his wife. "No my love you are not dying."

"You sure?" She asked not convinced.

"I'm very sure." He said kissing her once more. The Professor dug into the bag and got out a needle.

Ginger looked at him. "What are you doing with that?"

"I need to draw some blood so I can assess if you have contracted a type of virus." He explained.

"Do you have to?" She asked with a pout.

"I'm sorry my love I know this is not pleasant but it must be done. Now hold still."

Ginger winced as he stuck the needle. "All done." He said. "Now you just lie there and get some rest."

"Okay." She said as she laid back on the bed.

The Professor stood up and kissed her one last time before heading out of the bedroom. He walked over to his lab table and got to work. Truth was he was concerned with how quickly Ginger had fallen ill. He was thinking it was possible she didn't have a stomach bug but something else and he was fairly certain what that something else was.

 **Laundry Area**

"Wow." said Gilligan after Mary Ann relayed the story to him. "Is Ginger going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Mary Ann said fastening Skipper's shirt to the clothes line. "She looked just terrible at breakfast."

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah she wasn't kissing the Professor like she always does. I thought something wasn't right. You think we should make her some soup or something to make her feel better." He asked picking up a shirt of Mr. Howell's.

Mary Ann smiled. "I think that would be nice gesture." She said. "You are very thoughtful Gilligan." She then placed a kiss on his cheek.

He gulped and then stammered something unintelligible. Now he knew how the Professor felt when Ginger…wait why would he feel like the Professor felt when Ginger…He shook that thought from his head. "Thanks Mary Ann." He managed to spit out.

The two finished hanging the laundry and then headed off to make that soup for Ginger. Mary Ann stirred the ingredients they gathered in the pot. "I hope this helps." She said. "I hate seeing anyone look so sick. I remember back in Kansas when were kids and got sick. Mom used to make us homemade chicken soup. It was the best." She giggled. "You know one time my sister and I pretended to be sick just so we could get a bowl of that delicious soup. My father caught on to our act and pretended to fall ill as well. I think Mom knew but she didn't seem to mind."

"Your mom sounds like a swell lady." Gilligan said.

"She is." Mary Ann smiled. "She taught me all about cooking and baking and sewing. I made a lot of my own dresses back home. She also taught me how to tend to the animals. She was great with them. Especially the horses. Dad taught me everything else. How build a fence, fix a fence, plow…all that. "

"Did you like living on a farm?" Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann nodded. "I did. I think I liked the animals the most. You know I used to help Dr. Wellcott at this veterinary clinic every other weekend. I enjoyed it so much. He used to tell me I would make an excellent veterinarian. I thought about going to school for it."

"I think you would make a good animal doctor too." Gilligan said. "If we ever get rescued maybe you could still go to school for that."

"I might." Mary Ann said. "I think this soup is just about ready. Why don't you get a tray and we can bring it to Ginger."

"Right away Mary Ann." Gilligan said rushing off to the food hut to retrieve a tray.

Mary Ann's mind turned back to Ginger's condition. She really hoped she would be okay and that the Professor could help with whatever was ailing her.

 **Ginger and the Professor's Hut**

The Professor stared at the test results. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting those results it's just that he thought perhaps…but there it was. He got up from his table and walked back to the bedroom. Ginger was propped up against pillows reading from one of his books. Her favorite one _A World of Facts_.

"How are you feeling?" He asked of her.

"Much better." Ginger said. "Maybe it's not a stomach bug. Maybe it was something I ate or maybe it was just nothing."

"Actually my love it is something." He said seriously.

Ginger placed the book down. "It is?" She said.

"Yes it is. I ran the blood test and it is most definitely something." The Professor replied.

"What is it?" Ginger asked afraid to hear the answer.

Before the Professor could respond there was a knock on their door. "It's Mary Ann and Gilligan." Mary Ann said. "Can we come in? We brought some soup for Ginger."

"Yeah we thought it may make her feel better." Gilligan said.

"Come on in." The Professor said.

The two young castaways entered and found the couple in the bedroom. Gilligan set the tray down by Ginger. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

"I was." Ginger said. " Roy said I have something and he was going to tell me what it was."

"Oh." Mary Ann said. "Well we should get out of your way…"

"No." Ginger said taking the farm girl's hand. "I want you to stay. I need support when I find out whatever horrible disease I have.'

The Professor smiled at his wife. "My love you do not have any horrible disease. What you have is our child growing inside you."

Ginger stared at him. "What?"

"You are pregnant." He replied. "You are going to have a baby."

The movie star sat there still staring in disbelief. "I'm….I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yes that is quite correct. A baby." The Professor stated.

A smile spread across the movie star's face and she jumped out of bed almost knocking down Mary Ann and Gilligan in the process as she threw her arms around her husband. "Darling!" She said. "I'm going to have your baby! Oh I'm so happy! I love you!" With that she smothered him with a hundred kisses. "I love you I love you!" She exclaimed.

Mary Ann smiled at the two. "Congratulations!" She said. "This is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two!' She went over and hugged the pair. "You will make great parents. I know you will!" She let go. "Oh can I please be the baby's aunt! Please!"

Ginger laughed. "Honey of course you are going to be the baby's aunt!" She said. "And Gilligan you can be the baby's uncle."

"Oh boy!' He said. "I was never an uncle before! Wow! This is great! You are going to have a baby! What's it going to be? A boy or a girl?"

The Professor spoke. "We don't know that yet. We won't find out until it's born."

"Oh." Gilligan said. "Well I hope it's a boy. I could take him fishing and butterfly hunting."

"I hope it's a girl." Mary Ann said. "I could help her learn to bake and sew…"

Ginger giggled. "I think you both are getting ahead of yourselves. Let's just wait till the baby is born."

"You're right." Mary Ann said. "But just the same I'm going to make some cute dresses just in case it is a girl."

"I'm going to make a small butterfly net in case it is a boy." Gilligan said.

The two rushed off to their tasks leaving the Professor and Ginger alone.

"I think the are more excited then we are." The Professor quipped.

Ginger smiled at him. "You excited about having a baby with me?"

"Very much so." He said holding her closer. "I cannot think of anyone I would rather have be the mother of my children. Except maybe Erika…"

"Roy!" She said glaring at him. "Don't you even.."

The Professor pulled her in closer and kissed her lips. "I love you my beautiful redheaded angel."

"I love you my dreamy scientist." She brought her lips back to his and kissed him once again. She let go and looked down at her midsection. "It's amazing that there is life inside me." She said. "I am just in awe that I am carrying life."

"It is incredible." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "Our child is in there. And in about nine months we will get to meet him or her."

Ginger sat down on the bed. "You know it's funny."

"What is?" He asked.

"You go through your life thinking about yourself and your future and then…well now going back to Hollywood and being a big star doesn't seem as important. I mean it's not that I don't want to it's just…well now it's about the baby. It's not about me anymore. It's about our little baby." She said. "You know what I mean."

"I do." He said. "Everything else doesn't seem to matter as much. What matters is the baby. The kind of life he or she will have. Making sure they have everything they need. That's what matters now."

"You think we will be good parents?" Ginger asked.

"I think we will do our best to be as good of parents as we can be. No one will love this child more than we do." The Professor replied. "Knowing this baby is a part of you makes me love it even more."

Ginger smiled. "I hope Gilligan is right and it's a boy."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I want him to be just like you." With that she pressed her lips to his and they fel back on the bed holding each other tight.

The kiss broke and Ginger looked at her husband. "I wish I could tell my mother she is going to be a grandmother. You know she always bugged me about that."

"My mother was the same way. Always hounding me that she wanted me to find a woman to settle down with so that I could make her a grandmother." He said.

"They would be so happy wouldn't they?" She said.

"I think they most certainly would."

"You think your mother would like me?" Ginger asked.

"My mother would be crazy about you." The Professor said sitting up and gathering her in his arms. "You are just the type of woman she would want me to have a life with. She said I needed more excitement in my life. She said I needed a woman with more flare. I think you fit that just perfectly." He said kissing the top of her head.

Ginger smiled. "I know my mother would adore you. She told me I needed to find a decent man. She never liked any of the men I dated. Told me they were all rats. You know she was right. They were. Mom told me I needed to find a more serious man. One who was considerate and caring. Darling you certainly fit that description."

"What about your father?" The Professor asked. "I know that they can be protective of their daughters."

Ginger giggled. "Darling I think you would have to worry more about my brother. He was always way more protective of me than Dad was and Dad was pretty protective. My brother had a way of interrogating the men I dated. And when I say interrogate I mean just that."

"I see." He said. "Well if I do get to meet your brother I hope I live up to his standards."

"I think you will." She said. "What about your brother? Would he approve of me?"

"I can say for certain my brother would think very highly of you." The Professor answered. "He was always after me to find a woman. Told me I spent too much time researching useless things and that I needed a woman in my life. He said the old librarian Mrs. Marks did not count."

"He sounds like quite a character. I hope I can meet him someday." She said.

"I do too." The Professor said. "In the meantime we are just going to concentrate on giving our new baby everything we can."

Ginger nodded. "We may not have much on this island but our child is going to have a good life. The best we can give."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I know it's been awhile since this was updated but I had a horrible case of I don't know what to write. I finally manged to write a new chapter and I hope you like it. Again I am stating if you leave a guest review, I'm not reading it. I do not read guest reviews. Trolls can go troll someone else. I have no time for your hate. Thank you._**

* * *

Ginger and the Professor were sitting by one of the palm trees enjoying the gentle breeze and the warm sunshine. Ginger was wrapped up against her husband with a smile on her face amazed that she was carrying her beloved Roy's child. She sure came a long way from Hollywood that is for sure. The redhead looked back at her husband. "Darling this is incredible."

"What is?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"You and me." Ginger replied. "The fact that you love me. I have a real love. A grown up love."

"Grown up love?" The Professor repeated confused.

"Yes. A grown up love." Ginger said. "Love was so different in Hollywood. It was never actually about love to be honest. It was more about who could do what for you or your image. Looking good on someone's arm. Plastic and fake people who couldn't care less about what you are all about. Sometimes it wasn't even about that."

"What do you mean." He asked curious.

"I mean sometimes it was more about someone getting a kick out of it. Thinking it is funny that someone "scored" with a certain someone." She sighed. "I hated that."

The Professor kissed her again and held her closer. "Any particular reason?" He inquired.

Ginger was silent for minute before answering. "Yes there is. When I started to gain more notoriety in Hollywood there were some awful rumors and stories swirling around about me. You see there this nice young man named Ben. He was a few years younger than me and he was very sweet. Ben worked in the movie studio. Basically was the one who got coffee for everyone, ran errands, you know that type of thing. I recall one day he came to my dressing room to bring me my water and he accidentally spilled it on the costume I was to wear on the set. He felt awful and apologized a thousand times. I didn't have the heart to be angry with him. I told him it was okay. Anyway we got to talking and he told me that he wasn't going to be an errand boy forever. He had big dreams. He wanted to own his own movie studio and produce all the best movies in Hollywood."

The Professor smiled. "Sounds like quite a character." He said.

"He was." Ginger said. "He used to tell me that he would sign me to star in all the movies. There was never anything romantic between us. I thought of him as my kid brother and well he saw me as his big sister. You know he used to get tough with some actors who got a little too friendly with me." She said with a laugh.

"So what happened?" The Professor asked.

"People tried to turn our friendship into something it wasn't. They snickered about how I probably made "a man" out of Ben. Giggled thinking it was hilarious. They got a big thrill out of thinking there was more to our relationship. Turned it into something salacious. They found enjoyment out of believing I was just some ditzy bimbo seducing all males. I think they got off on it." She frowned. "I'm not that. I never was."

"I know you aren't." The Professor said squeezing her tight. "I know you are the most loving caring woman in the world."

"Ben was embarrassed by these stories. He barely spoke to me. It wasn't that he was angry at me or anything, he just didn't like being the subject of those ridiculous stories." Ginger explained. "We would still talk but it wasn't like before. I think he was afraid someone would think the stories were true and he just couldn't handle it. Ben eventually moved to New York. He landed a swell job on Broadway. He wrote to me a few months later saying he was sorry he let the rumors to get to him. And he told me all about this wonderful girl he met. Her name was Carrie. I don't know if they married or not. I lost touch with him after I got more busy in Hollywood. I was planning on going to visit him after I got back from Hawaii."

"I see. Well maybe if we ever do get rescued, we can perhaps track him down. I would very much like to me this Ben." The Professor said.

"You would like him a lot." Ginger said. "I hope he did marry that girl Carrie. From what he told me of her she sounded like a sweetheart. It's nice he found a nice girl to love. He deserved that. Not disgusting innuendo that people snicker and giggle over. That's what really bothers me. People don't seem to care about real love anymore."

"I wouldn't say all people don't. I do. I care about real love a great deal."

Ginger turned her head smiling at her husband. "I know you do darling." She said placing a kiss on his lips. "But those people who like to snicker and gossip and get all giddy about a friendship between Ben and me don't. I don't understand it. Why do they have to act like that?"

"I'm not sure." The Professor said. "I suppose perhaps they never experienced what love is all about. They are too busy believing what is portrayed in movies and television. I'm not saying everything in the movies and television is like that."

"I know what you mean." Ginger replied. "There are some awful things in movies for sure. But you know that Paul says in the Bible, " _Do you not know the wicked will not inherit the Kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: Neither the sexually immoral or idolaters nor adulterers nor male prostitutes nor homosexual offenders nor thieves nor the greedy nor the drunkards nor slanderers nor swindlers will inherit the Kingdom of God._ " I think it's pretty clear don't you? So why do they act like that?"

The Professor shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess people have a belief that they know better. It's hard to explain but you know after that passage Paul does offer hope to them."

"I know." Ginger said. "He goes on to say. " _And that's what some of you were. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God."_ The problem is that there are people dismiss this, don't care and don't wish to accept Jesus as their Lord and Savior. Why wouldn't you?"

The Professor smiled down at his wife. "You know my love I find it incredible that you are quite the Biblical scholar."

"You do?" She asked turning her head back towards him.

"Despite your Hollywood facade and the way you like to play the part of a beautiful seductive woman, you truly are an incredible woman." The Professor stated. "You deeply believe in what the Bible says. I never got to have these type of discussions with anyone."

"You didn't?" Ginger said surprised. "I would have thought with your vast knowledge of well everything…"

The Professor laughed. "Well I guess I shouldn't say I never had a discussion about the Bible however it was usually me defending what is in it. I would say about 80% of my colleagues were not firm believers. I found a majority of people in my field were agonist or atheists. They thought they could scientifically explain everything and they would get quite miffed when I would challenge them. Usually I gave up on trying to reason with them."

"I see." Ginger said. "Well maybe they came around and changed their thinking. You know that can happen."

He nodded. "That is true. It can. I would like to think that they did come to believe." His eyes took note of the way his wife's hair gently blew in the breeze and he thought it made her look more enchanting. "However at the moment, I am finding you my love to be more interesting than my boring colleagues."

Ginger giggled and turned herself to face him. "Really?" She said with her eyes sparkling. "Just how much more interesting."

"This interesting." He answered pulling her in closer and kissing her red lips. Ginger pressed as close as she could practically fusing herself to him. The amount of love she felt for him still was incredible to her. The kiss broke and she rested her head against him. "I love you darling." She said. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He said caressing her soft skin.

"Promise me no matter what you will never ever find another woman more beautiful than me. That you will never get bored with me." She said. "Promise me."

"My love that is promise that I will always keep." He said. "You know I will never want anyone but you. Why would you think otherwise?"

Ginger sighed. "I don't." She said. "It's just…well that stupid Erika…I know I know you did not love her, I get that. I don't have the slightest idea why any of you stupid men found that bimbo charming. It bothers me that…I know I'm being silly."

"Ginger." He said lifting her chin up with his finger. "I will never in my life stray from you. I will never look at another woman. I know that it bothers you that you almost lost me to that woman. I'm not going to ever allow you to feel that way again."

Ginger smiled. " I know you won't." She said. "I just like to hear it once in a while. I'm not trying to be insecure or anything. I just like knowing that I'm the only one who will ever turn your head."

"You are and you always will be. For the rest of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

She grinned. "Even better than that stupid Lisa." She said.

"Way better than that stupid Lisa." He answered kissing her lips. "You are far more charming and beautiful. She looks like one of the ugly stepsisters from Cinderella compared to you."

"So you are saying I'm the beautiful Cinderella?" She said her eyes shining, her hands going to the buttons on his shirt.

"Naturally." He said enjoying the way her hands were now touching his skin.

Ginger kissed his lips once more. "You are the handsome prince." She said. "I wouldn't have run away at midnight." She said her lips going to his again.

"I wouldn't have let you." He said returning her kiss.

Things got a little more heated before they decided to head back to their hut. It was an hour later, Ginger was happily snuggled against her husband, who was reading over one of his various texts about pregnancy. As much as she wished there was an actual medical doctor on the island, Ginger was confident her husband could handle it. He was the smartest man she knew. It was true she was nervous about the actual birth, but she had her adoring husband right by her side. Her hand went to her stomach and she smiled. A little bundle of joy she created with her darling Roy. Created out of love. A child created from the love she shared with the most wonderful man in the world. No other man's child did she want. Only Roy's. Sure she had talked a good talk about Cary Grant and Gregory Peck but they didn't compare to her incredible Professor. No one ever would. She recalled the earlier discussion with her husband about Ben and she began to wonder if he had a family now. She wished she had not lost contact with him. As much as she adored her older brother, Danny, she sometimes wished she had a younger brother to look after. Ben was exactly like that to her. She turned her head to her husband. "Darling."

"Yes my love." He said looking up from his text book. "What is it?"

"If we have a boy, would you mind if we named him Ben?"

The Professor smiled. "Not at all. I think that's a perfect name. Ben Hinkley."

"I like the sound of that." She said.

He set his book aside and put his arm around his wife. "You really do miss this Ben don't you?"

She nodded. "I do. I don't know why all of a sudden I do but I do. I miss a lot of people back in Hollywood. You know I did have some good friends there. It's just that Ben was special to me. You know what I mean?"

"I do." He said. "I actually feel that way about some of my students. I had a great bunch of kids that I cared about a great deal. I liked knowing that I helped shape their minds and they used to come to me for advice on one thing or another. They used to tell me that they felt I was more trustworthy than their other teachers."

"I can believe that." Ginger said. "You miss teaching?"

"I do. I enjoy my work at the lab but I do like knowing I am helping to educate the youth of America. Seeing the excitement on their face when the experiment they were working on was a success. I think if we were to be rescued, I would like to go back to that. However if that doesn't occur, at least I can pass my knowledge on to our son or daughter."

"There is no one better darling." Ginger said kissing him again.

The Professor pulled her back into his arms and his book fell to the floor and they wrapped themselves up in one other's arms.

 **Lagoon**

Gilligan sat in his favorite fishing spot with his pole however fish was the last thing on his mind. What was on his mind was a certain pig-tailed farm girl from Kansas. The things he was feeling were new to him. Normally he would run from it but he couldn't do that this time and to be honest he didn't want to run anymore. Maybe it was time to stop running. Maybe he needed to just come clean and tell Mary Ann just how he felt. True there was that fear that she would not return his feelings but he had to take the chance. Didn't he? What if she didn't? Then what? What if she said she was flattered but she didn't see him the same way? He would feel stupid. And he couldn't avoid her. They were stuck on this island together. He would see her every day and he would have to live with knowing that she….but what if she did? What if she did like him the same way? It was all confusing to him. Sure things worked out for the Professor and Ginger but that was different. They were already in love with each other when the Minnow was still docked at the marina. On the other hand it did take them forever to fess up to what the other five already knew. Maybe it can be that way for him and Mary Ann. He stood up from his fishing spot and tossed the pole aside. He had to go talk to her. It was now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Finally got around to updating this story. Have been having a bit of writer's block but I pulled together something. A bit more MAG in this chapter but still lots of Pinger shipping! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gilligan walked through the jungle pondering how he was going to tell Mary Ann his feelings. There had to be a way for him to do this without chickening out. But just how was he…Wait of course! The Howells! Mrs. Howell was set to throw her annual cotillion on the island. The woman simply enjoyed entertaining and continued to do so even though it was just the seven of them. Gilligan along with the other castaways never minded. It was fun to dress up once in a while for a fancy party. He would ask Mary Ann if she would be his date. How perfect was that! Smiling, he set towards the communal area and saw Mary Ann sitting at the table with the radio. She was listening to her favorite soap opera. "Hi ya Mary Ann!" Gilligan greeted.

"Shhh." Mary Ann said. "I'm trying to listen. Bill is about to propose to Katie…" She leaned closer to the radio and sighed. "How romantic…" She said. "Proposing in the moonlight underneath the stars…" The radio was then flicked off. "So sweet."

"Sure." Gilligan said in agreement. "Listen Mary Ann I want to ask you something.'

"What is it Gilligan?" Mary Ann said looking up at him.

"Well you know how Mrs. Howell is throwing her annual cotillion soon."

"Sure." The farm girl said. "I'm looking forward to it. I love the parties the Howells throw."

"I was wondering…would you like to be my date?" Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann was stunned for a minute before speaking. "Date? You want me to be your date?"

"Yeah." Gilligan said cheerfully. "I think it would be fun. Don't you?"

"Gee I never thought of dates." Mary Ann said standing up. "We all just sort of were on our own except for the Howells of course. And well Ginger did make a point of monopolizing the Professor. You really want to go on a date with me?"

"I do." Gilligan said. "So will you Mary Ann? Will you be my date for the party?"

The brunette smiled. "Yes Gilligan. I would love to be your date. It would be a honor."

"Thanks Mary Ann!" The sailor said. "It will be lots of fun! I promise! You'll see! You'll have a really good time!"

"I know I will." She replied. "You are sweet to ask me Gilligan." With that she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked back to her hut. Gilligan stood there grinning. He did it. He asked Mary Ann to be his date! And she said yes! Wait till he told Skipper!

Mary Ann walked into her hut with a huge smile on her face. Gilligan asked her on a date! How sweet of him! She had been feeling so lonely lately with Ginger being married to the Professor now and Mrs. Howell being married to Mr. Howell. She felt like the odd one out. The only single gal but now Gilligan comes along and…he was such a wonderful guy! Something came to her mind. What was she going to wear! She wanted to look her absolute best and she didn't think any of her dresses were good enough. Maybe Ginger could loan her something. No her dresses wouldn't fit her. Ginger was taller than she was they would be too long on her. Well perhaps Ginger wouldn't mind altering one so she could wear it. The farm girl hurried out of her hut and rushed towards the Professor and Ginger's hut. She raised her hand and rapped on the door. "Ginger?" She said. "Ginger it's me Mary Ann. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Just a minute Mary Ann!" Ginger's voice said.

Mary Ann heard what sounded like scurrying and Ginger instructing the Professor to quickly put something back on. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Those two just could not keep their hands off each other. She often wondered how in the world they managed to control themselves before they got together. A minute later the door opened and Ginger smiled. "Hello Mary Ann." She said.

"Hi Ginger. Your dress is inside out." She said sweetly.

Ginger looked down and blushed a little before somewhat glaring at the farm girl. "Oh hush up." She said gesturing for Mary Ann to enter. "What do you want?"

Mary Ann looked over at the Professor and grinned. "You missed a button." She said.

"Oh." He said looking down at his shirt feeling a tad embarrassed. "I don't know how that.." He stammered as he fumbled to fix the error.

"Did you two get dressed in the dark?" Mary Ann asked her voice dripping with sweetness.

"You be quiet." Ginger snapped irritated that Mary Ann had "caught" them in the act. "What is it you want?"

"I was wondering if you had a dress I could borrow. The Howells are having their annual cotillion and I wanted to wear something special." Mary Ann explained.

"Oh?" Ginger said looking at her former hutmate with suspicion. "Just why do you want to wear something special?"

It was now Mary Ann's turn to turn red. "I uh..I just thought you know it would be…Oh alright!" She sighed. "Gilligan asked me to be his date."

Ginger smiled. "He did?" She said. "That's wonderful!"

"Thank you." The farm girl replied. "That's why I wanted to see if you had anything I could possibly borrow. I don't think any of my dresses will do."

"Mary Ann." Ginger said. "I'm pretty certain Gilligan would think differently."

"Possibly." Mary Ann conceded. "But I still want to look my best. Can you help me?"

Ginger thought a moment. "I have an idea." She said. "Why don't we just make you a new dress?"

"Make a dress?" Mary Ann said blankly. "How?"

"Well we have that beautiful silk like fabric that nice tribe gave us." Ginger said. "You remember when they happened upon on our island about a month ago? We can use that."

"But what about a pattern?" Mary Ann asked.

"Oh we can come up with something." Ginger said. "I'm sure of it. You made a lot of clothes back home didn't you?"

"Yes that's true." The brunette said. "I do have an idea for what I would like. I'll get sketch together."

"Okay." Ginger said. "Let me know when you are done."

Mary Ann nodded and hurried off. The Professor looked at his wife. "You are plotting something." He said. "I can see the wheels turning."

"Plotting what?" Ginger said innocently.

"You can't fool me my beautiful starlet." He said taking her in his arms. "You are scheming to make this cotillion all about Mary Ann and Gilligan becoming a couple and possibly marrying."

"What's wrong with that?" Ginger asked annoyed slightly that her husband could read her so well.

"Nothing is wrong with it." The Professor said. "I just think you should let things be. Don't push so hard."

"I know I know." Ginger sighed. "I just want Mary Ann to be as happy as I am that's all. I think she would make Gilligan an excellent wife."

"I agree with that." The Professor stated. "And I would like to see Gilligan as happy with Mary Ann as I am with you. But again I think we should just let things take their course."

"I suppose so." Ginger relented. "Gilligan did finally ask Mary Ann for a date. That's a start. Maybe things will work out for them."

 **Two Days Later**

Gilligan decided to do some exploring in one of the caves. He always found neat treasures in them and he hoped to perhaps find something for Mary Ann. He wanted to give her something special for their date. The sailor dug through the dirt and came upon something shiny. He dug it out some more and saw it was a jewel. "Wow that's pretty." He said. "Nice shade of blue." He wondered if there were anymore. He dug around a bit more and found some more blue jewels. "Wow!' He said. "This is perfect." He gathered them all up leaving his shovel behind. He hurried to the Howell's hut. "Mr. Howell! Mr. Howell!" He shouted as he entered.

"What is it my boy!" Mr. Howell boomed.

"Look what I found in the cave!" Gilligan said showing the millionaire his treasures. "Do you think they are real?"

Mr. Howell picked up on the jewels and studied it. "Why yes my boy I do believe this is a real jewel. Where did you say you found it?"

"The cave." Gilligan said. "I found lots of them. I want to make something nice for Mary Ann. I think I can use these jewels."

Mrs. Howell clasped her hands. "That's a marvelous idea!" She said. "You know Thurston and I saw this movie once where this sailor gave his love a necklace. It was the shape of an anchor. You should do that for Mary Ann!"

"Gee that's a great idea Mrs. Howell!" Gilligan said. "I bet I could make a really neat necklace!"

"Gilligan my boy." Mr. Howell said. "Do you think perhaps tomorrow you could show me where these jewels are? Perhaps I could find something for Mrs. Howell."

Gilligan smiled. "Sure Mr. Howell I sure can! I gotta go now. I'm going to make a necklace for Mary Ann!" He hurried out of the hut and over to the one he shared with Skipper. Gilligan set the jewels down and pondered just how he was going to make a necklace. He could carve one out of wood but he didn't think it would look nice. Maybe Gigner had something he could use. Gilligan ran over to the Professor and Ginger's hut and knocked on the door. "It's me Gilligan!" He said.

"Just a minute!" Ginger's voice said.

The sailor thought he heard Ginger say something to the Professor about his shirt and why did he need to hand her…Oh.. _Oh_! He thought feeling awkward. The door opened with Ginger standing there. "Yes Gilligan. What it is?"

He was about to speak when he noticed something odd. "Hey your dress is on backwards."

Ginger grumbled to herself. "Never mind that Gilligan what is it you want?"

"Oh. I want to make a necklace for Mary Ann." He explained. "I found these jewels in the cave but I need something to put them on. I thought maybe you had something."

Ginger shook her head. "I'm afraid not Gilligan but I do have an idea. You remember that clay that washed ashore a few weeks ago? Maybe you could mold something out of that."

"Say that's a great idea!" Gilligan exclaimed. "Say Professor can you…Why is your belt on weird?"

The Professor looked down and noticed it was not only inside out but backwards. "I give up." He muttered to himself heading towards the bedroom.

"Professor must have been in a hurry to dress." Gilligan said.

"Never mind." Ginger said. "What was it you were going to say?"

"Oh. You think the Professor could make some kind of kiln so I can make my necklace?"

"I suppose so." Ginger said. "Or why don't you ask Skipper? I'm sure he can help with that." Ginger suggested as a way to get Gilligan out of the hut so she could get back to her adoring husband.

"Great idea! Thanks Ginger!" Gilligan quickly left the hut to locate his big buddy.

Ginger quickly shut the door hoping there would be no further interruptions. "Darling." She said as she sauntered back into the bedroom. "Where were we?" She asked as she slid into the bed next to him. Her hand reached up and combed through his hair.

"Um I…" He said forgetting everything but her.

Her lips touched his and they resumed their passion. Ginger simply loved being wrapped up in his strong arms. And his kisses were heavenly! No one could ever kiss her like this! "I love you." She whispered as he placed kisses down her neck. "I love you darling."

Things heated up more and as always Ginger was in awe of just how much love she had for him and how he could make her feel things she never knew was possible. What she ever did to deserve this wonderful man she didn't know and frankly didn't care. Whatever it was she was glad she did it.

It was later on that Ginger decided to relax outside and enjoy the warm tropical air. Well sort of. Her eyes kept darting over to where her husband was doing his daily workout routine. He looked simply….yummy was the only word she could think of. Damn he was fine! Ginger glanced down at her stomach where her child was growing. She placed her hand on her midsection with a smile. Just what was the child going to be like she often wondered. Like her or like her husband? What would they look like? Would they be as handsome as…Her eyes shifted back over to her husband who was bench pressing a bamboo pole with coconuts attached. Her eyes drifted over his bare physique and she could hardly contain herself. Ginger lifted herself from the chair and walked over to him. "Hi Darling."

"Don't even think it." He said.

"Darling you are so sexy." She said ignoring his weak protest. "Way more sexier than Duke ever was. Your muscles are much more…impressive." She said standing over him.

The Professor sighed and placed the weight down. He sat up. "Is this how it's going to be? You seducing me at all hours of the day every day?"

"Yes." Ginger replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Is there any task that I perform that doesn't turn you on?"

"No." Ginger said with a hungry look.

"No matter what I do, you are going to find it arousing?" He asked.

"You love me." Ginger pointed out.

"I do." He said getting up from the wood bench. "I always will."

He gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her softly. Ginger deepened the kiss and soon they made their way back into their hut with the door closing behind them.

A bit later the Professor managed to untangle himself from Ginger's clutches to get back to his workout. Ginger busied herself with sewing some clothes for the baby. She really was excited about having a son or daughter. Passing her legacy onto them. Yes she didn't know if they would ever be rescued from the island but one never knew. She wasn't going to dwell on that. As long as she had her darling Roy with her that's all that mattered.


End file.
